


The Perfect Slut

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminization, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: May's fiancé, Tony, is asked to step in as Peter's parental figure during parent teacher conferences. Tony gladly accepts, but loses his cool when some of the other parents question his relation to the boy.





	The Perfect Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I have never proof read a single thing in my god damn life.

When May, Tony’s sweet, naive fiancé, asked him to act as Peter’s stand in father for parent teacher conferences, this was decidedly… not what he expected.

He had brought Peter with him, let him sit around a table in the cafeteria and talk with his friends while Tony did the same with a few of the parents. The mothers, of course, seemed charmed, but the fathers-

“I don’t know why the hell you’d come to one of these damn things, if you didn’t have to,” One of the men said, “I don’t care how long we’ve been married, if I’m not the daddy, I’m not coming!”  


Tony, who for the most part, had been maintaining a polite facade, couldn’t help but grin devilishly. “But I am his daddy.”

“Oh, you know what I mean! Sure, you’re helping, but the kid ain’t yours-”  


“I can assure you. He is.”

All pretenses dropped as Tony enjoyed a sip of his coffee, allowing his irritation to shine through. Perhaps he might have even said something more direct, if someone else hadn’t started in. Some muscle-y blonde history teacher who had already wrapped it up for the day.

“Well, I for one, am glad. I’ve had my eye on Peter for awhile, and… I’ve always thought he’d do well in the hands of a father figure.”  


Maybe it was in the way Mr. Rogers eyes lingered over his boy’s body, or maybe it was in his tone, or the way all the other fathers seemed to hum their assent. Either way, Tony couldn’t do it anymore.

Sitting his mug down loudly on the table, he cocked his head, whistling for Peter’s attention.

Of course, the sweet boy’s head shot straight up, eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“Come show your old man where the bathrooms are.”  


“But… Dad, I’m talking to-”

His words stifled by a quick look from his soon-to-be step-father, Peter sighed and moved to accompany the older man.

Side by side they walked in silence toward the bathroom. Peter had simply gestured towards the door, prepared to wait outside, but with an eye roll and a harsh tug on the neckline of his sweater, he found himself tumbling in.

“Dad, what are you-  _Daddy?_ ” Whining as he was shoved into the last stall, Peter pushed at his lover’s chest in retaliation. “Tony, talk to me-”  


“What did you just call me?”

Peter could hear his heart thumping in his ears as Tony clutched his jaw tightly between those rough fingers. “I… Tony, please.”

Something about that made Tony’s eyes soften, his thumb stroking gently over the trembling boy’s lower lip. “I’m your daddy, aren’t I, baby?” He asked.

Peter was quick to nod.

“That’s what I thought. So, why is it then, that no one else seems to think so?” His hand working open the jeans to his boy’s pants, Tony awaited his answer with expectant eyes.  


“I don’t- I don’t know, Daddy.”  


“You don’t know, huh?” This time when Peter nodded, Tony flipped him around and forced him against the door, molding his body against the boy’s backside. It took a little shimmying, but after just a few seconds, he had Peter’s jeans pooling around his ankles. “Just too damn irresistible, aren’t you, baby?”

Peter’s breathing quickened as he felt Tony’s hand brush against his ass in his haste to get his own pants out of the way.  _“Daddy, no._  Please, everybody’s outside! What if they-”

Cooing softly into his future son’s ear, Tony slowly eased his cock into the boy’s well-trained hole, still slick from their earlier fun. “You remember your safe word, don’t you? All you gotta do is say ‘homecoming’, and Daddy stops.”

A couple seconds of silence passed before Peter gave a shaky nod.

“That’s my boy,” Tony smirked, immediately rewarding his hole with a harsh thrust that sent Peter rocking onto his tip-toes with a choked off scream. His hands scrapped uselessly,  _helplessly_ , against the smooth surface of the door, before finally curling around the top. “That’s my good boy. Fuck _,_  my perfect, little boy-”

Peter gave a soft sob.

“Slow down, Daddy.  _Please-_ ”  


“Sorry, baby,” Tony grunted, sticking with the same unrelenting pace, even as Peter struggled (and failed) to swallow his slutty moans. “Daddy just can’t help himself. Your sweet little hole just sucks me right in. God… never seen such a pretty pussy.”

_“Dad-”_   


Cut off by the sound of the bathroom door swinging open, they both froze.

“Mr. Stark?” The history teacher’s voice echoed across the tiles. Tony’s eyes dropped to see Peter’s staring back at him, wide and wet with fearful tears.

Tony smiled and slowly, oh so slowly, rolled his hips.

The response was immediate. Peter’s mouth had fallen open in a shakey whine, bringing Mr. Roger’s footsteps straight to their stall.

“Peter, is that you?” Came his worried voice.  


Tony continued to force his way into the young boy’s body, his speed building almost angrily as Peter’s hips slammed into the door.

_“Ho- home!-”_ He started to say, his voice frantic before Tony suddenly muffled it with one firm hand over those pouty lips.

“I know, sweetheart. You took it so good when we were home-” Tony purred, purposely misinterpreting the beginning of Peter’s safeword. No doubt those innocent, panicked eyes believed the lie, his whole body squirming on Tony’s cock in his effort to get away, or… maybe it was writhing in pleasure?  


Either way, Tony grinned, continuing to talk through his abuse of Peter’s body. The lewd sounds of their bodies slamming together, of Peter crying into his sweaty hand, well… there was no mistaking those.

“Looked so fucking  _gorgeous_  this morning– drooling all over Daddy’s dick while Mommy waited for me in the shower-”

Peter was shaking his head vehemently now, his sobs getting to the point that not even Tony’s bruising grip could hold them back. Thankfully, the teacher’s footsteps were already hurrying out of the room, no doubt just as embarrassed by what he’d heard.

“What do you think she’d say if she knew her baby boy was just too good of a slut to pass up, huh?”  


His breathing quickening as he neared his climax, Tony dropped his hand.

“ _Home- homecoming~,_ ” Peter sobbed raggedly, desperate for it to end, even as his Daddy fucked him that much harder, making his eyes roll back into his head.  


“Shh, shh, shh-” Tony whispered, unable to stop himself now that he’d already come so far. “Daddy’s almost done.  _Just take it, damn it_.”  


One, two, three more thrusts, and Tony was cumming with a low groan. With one last plunge into Peter’s sloppy hole, he filled the young boy with his load, riding out his orgasm with a few wet kisses along the trembling neck in front of him.

When he was finished, he tucked himself back into his pants. Without Tony’s body supporting him, Peter’s legs gave out, buckling and landing him straight in the other’s arms. Tony, being the dutiful father figure he was, kissed the weeping boy’s temple, as he helped Peter right his jeans.

He couldn’t help but freeze when he noticed the cum splattered on the door in front of them.

“You really are the perfect slut, aren’t you, baby?” He laughed.  


The only response Peter could give was a watery hiccup.


End file.
